Chloe King's Under the Mistletoe Kiss
by LoganLerman135
Summary: The whole gang, including Amy and Paul go to Vermont for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chloe's POV**

"Hey, Mom, do you think we can go to Vermont with Valentina, Alek, and Jasmine this time?"

You see, every Christmas, me and my mom would go to Vermont to this house my dad had owned and celebrate there. Maybe because it had reminded me of him, but I loved it there either way.

"Yeah, sure, I don't see the harm. Go ahead and ask them, "Meredith said.

"Thanks, Mom!" I yelled on my way out to Jazz's penthouse.

I ran all the way to Jasmine's penthouse and ran up the stairs trying to calm all my excitement down, and possibly the butterflies of seeing Alek. I was practically banging on their door once I reached 1803.

"Hey... Chloe? What are you doing here?" Alek asked clearly confused. He looked so adorable!

"What? You don't want me here?" I asked teasingly.

"No, it's not that, I'm just a little surprised. I knew you wanted me, but not that much that you would come knocking down this door like a gorilla that has just been stolen of his banana," Alek said cockily. His joke really sucked though.

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. "Whatever, Alek. I have better things to do than put up with… this… Where is Jasmine?" I asked annoyed.

"In her room, why?"

"Come on, I have something to discuss with you guys. Oh and tell Valentina to come, too."

"Okay….."

**Page Break **

"Hey, Chloe" Jasmine said putting down her book.

"Hey, Jazz! Come into the living room, we have something to talk about," I said enthusiastically

"What? What happened? Are you okay? Did someone attack you? What did Alek do?" Jasmine asked suddenly on alert.

I laughed. "You seriously need to chill this winter break and just have some fun, come on, let's go out to the living room," I said.

I walked out into the living room and sat down in the middle next to Alek and Jasmine.

"So, guys, I wanted to ask you if all of you would like to go with me and my mom to Vermont to this house we have there to hang out for winter break," I said happily hoping that they would be able to come. I looked at Valentina hoping for a yes or something along those lines to come out of her mouth.

"Well, I guess, Jasmine and Alek don't really get to do anything for Christmas. And plus they won't be able to protect you if you're in another state, so why not?" Valentina said smiling a bit.

"YES! Thanks! I love hanging with my mom, but sometimes I wish I had friends there too, oh and this time, Amy and Paul are going too." I said jumping for joy and hugging them all. "So we are leaving tomorrow morning, we'll come and pick you up and we will head to the airport. Valentina, you will need to get tickets." I ordered.

I heard Alek groan at hearing Paul and Ames was going to be there as well, but when I turned around he was smiling.

"No need for tickets, tell your mom to return them, I have a private plane that can take us all to Vermont, just tell your friends to meet us here at 8 am sharp." Valentina ordered.

"Okay! Hey, Jasmine, do you think I could hang out here for a while?"

"Of course!" Jasmine got up to give me a hug.

"Kay, let me just call my mom first."

_Ringgg Ringggg Ringggg_

"King residence," Mom said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, mom I'm going to hang with Jazz for a while, I'll be back before 11," I said.

"Okay, Chloe. Be safe."

Wow. I never heard her agree to anything so quickly before. I ran into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, when I bumped into Alek's chest. I almost fell onto my butt, but a pair of strong muscled arms held me up. I looked up. Straight into the eyes of Alek. All of a sudden, he let me go, and this time, I fell onto my butt. I gave Alek a dedath glare, he was laughing hysterically at my expense. My glare intensified and he stopped laughing and flinched.

He helped me get up and we sat on the couch in an awkward silence. I finally asked him a question to fill the weird silence.

"Soooooo… What do you do for Christmas with Valentina?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing really. We just get each other gifts." He said. I found that really sad. I know Valentina is busy but couldn't she just give up one day to give these two some family time? They probably train on Christmas, too.

"Oh, well, it is kind of sad. Well, this time, it's going to be different. We hang up decorations and listen to Christmas songs. At dinner, we share what we are thankful for." I explained to Alek.

"Oh, that sounds fun," He stated awkwardly.

**Page Break (They are on the plane already)**

**Jasmine's POV**

"We're here!" Meredith shouted.

We had lots of fun on the plane ride. Telling stories, Alek and his cocky remarks. But we had finally arrived at the house. It was redish brown on the outside and the windows were painted white. There is a great big oak tree in the front of the house.

"Well, let's go and get settled inside guys," says Valentina.

"Alek, Paul, you guys can take the guest bedroom next to Chloe's there are two bed in there. Amy and Jasmine, you can use Chloe's room with her, there are also two beds in there, two of you will have to share. Valentina, there is a room for you next to the bathroom," Meredith announces. "Go to your rooms and unpack and dinner's at 6!"

_**Alek's POV**_

Everyone leaves to go to their rooms to unpack and is ready in the next hour. They decided to watch a movie to pass the time. I go into the kitchen and offer to help with dinner, and Meredith accepts. We have some small talk until Meredith drops the bomb question.

"You like my daughter don't you, Alek," Meredith stated more than questioned. I froze for a minute. I thought of an answer that probably won't get me into some deep doo doo.

"I… uh… you see… well, yeah… I do," I stuttered. Meredith was grinning like crazy. I asked her what? And all she said was nothing.

_**Meredith's POV**_

In my head, I was creating a plan to get Chloe and Alek together. At first I honestly didn't like Alek, but I saw the way he looked at Chloe. Like he would do anything for her even die. I has never seen Chloe look this happy ever since her dad left. With Alek though, she's smiling ear to ear. Like she could take on the world. Bring peace to everyone and everything.

"Chloe!" I yelled. Alek gave me a look as if saying 'don't you dare tell her anything'. I just looked at him and shrugged with a little smirk playing on my lips. They heard Chloe coming down the stairs and had gone back to work as if nothing happened.

"Yes, mom?" Chloe asked.

"Could you and Alek go to the market real quick and buy some veggies, I know we have some, but not enough, and buy whatever else you guys want," I said quickly while also calculating how long they will be gone so I can tell the others the plan I came up with.

"Sure. Come on, Alek. Let's go before the market closes," Chloe said taking a glance at Alek shyly. As soon as I heard the door close, I turned off the boiling water to wait for the two lovebirds to come back with the veggies so I can cook them. I dashed out to the living room where Jasmine, Amy, Paul, and Valentina were.

_**Amy's POV**_

Jazz and I were just talking about how cute Chloe and Alek would look together. We were just about to devise a plan when Meredith came running in with a mischief smirk on. We all looked at her quizzically. She was grinning widely now. All of a sudden she stated something that had made me know what she was talking about. She said:

_**Time to start plan Chalek!**_

Meredith, Jasmine, Valentina, Paul, and I had all devised a plan to make _**chalek **_happen.

All of a sudden, Chloe and Alek came back, laughing their heads off. I'm 100% sure that everyone in the plan _**chalek **_was either grinning or smiling at these two. Alek and Chloe turned their heads over in our direction and looked at us weirdly. Probably because of the smiles plastered on our faces. Ahhhh, they look so cute together!

**Page Break**

We were all at the dinner table. Helping each other to reach food, helping to fill each other's plate. Meredith cleared her throat trying to get our attention. All she said was "Chloe, would you like to start?" We all gave them confused looks. They just laughed.

"It's this thing that we do. Every Christmas, when we have dinner on our first night here, we would tell each other what we are thankful for. Then we choose the next person. And yes, mom, I would love to go first," she told them and her mom politely. "I'm thankful for the new friends I made, Alek and Jasmine, for always being there for me when I need a shoulder to cry on. I'm thankful for Valentina; she's like my mentor and second mother. Amy, Paul, and my mom, for forgiving me and loving me through all my faults."

We smiled.

_**Jasmine's POV**_

"Jasmine, your turn," Chloe said.

"I'm thankful for finding friends as good as you guys. I'm thankful for Alek, being the best cousin he can be. Cheering me up when I'm going through some rough patches. Always being there when I needed him most. He maybe cocky and annoying sometimes, but I'm soooooo thankful he is like that otherwise my life would probably be as dead and boring as the underworld itself _**(Sorry about the little comparison to greek mythology. I just love it)**_.I'm thankful for my mom, for watching over me and protecting me. I'm thankful for this moment, right here, right now." Alek, sitting right next to me, gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Mom, how about you give it a shot?" I asked.

_**Valentina's POV**_

"First off, I'm thankful for my beautiful and amazing daughter. I hope you know that I'm proud of you, and I know I don't say this enough, but I do love you." She looked like she was glowing with happiness. "Second, I am grateful for having a wonderful nephew. For being there for Jasmine when I couldn't be." I said giving them a sad smile. "I'm thankful for Chloe, Amy, and Paul, for being friends with Jasmine. You guys are like my own kids. And Meredith, for inviting me and my family here. And for taking care of such a beautiful young lady that makes my kids so very happy. Meredith, why don't you go next?"

"Sure, and thank you, you did quite a good job yourself," was her reply.

_**Meredith's POV**_

I was amazed at all that Valentina had said. It was my turn next, maybe I can do just as good as her's.

"I'm most thankful for Chloe, my amazing, pretty daughter," I was sitting next to Alek, I heard him mumble and I quote "I'll say. Amazing and pretty must be the biggest understatement ever. Try gorgeous or beautiful." I smiled at that. "I'm thankful for Amy, Paul, Jasmine, and Alek, for being there for her when she needed someone to talk to when I wasn't there. For being good friends. And Valentina, thank you for raising such good children. Some parents just don't know how to raise their kids these days. Alek, would you like to go?"

"Yes, I'd love to," He said in that British voice that not even I could resist.

_**Alek's POV**_

"I'm thankful for Jasmine. You have always been there for me from the start. Giving me space when I needed it, being the center and holding on to me when I was being pulled in one hundred other directions. For being my solid rock that I will as I have from the start, need forever." She was crying now, tears of joy, in her eyes. "Chloe. You, Chloe are one of a kind. You're so full of life. Valentina, I'm thankful for you. You took me in when I was a little boy, out on the streets by myself. Not knowing who I was. Amy and Paul, for being my friends even though you guys annoy me to no end! Meredith, I kind of see you like my friend…. I guess I should say. Thanks for the compliments, and for inviting me. Amy, it's your turn." I said to the people I considered my family.

_**Amy's POV**_

"I am so very thankful for my best friends Chloe and Paul. For being my best friends and not judging me" I said looking at Alek with a glare. As if I haven't heard him and his jocko friends call me 'Crazy Amy'. "Momma King, for acting like a mother to me, because I only have dads, two to be exact. And sometimes I can't say what I want with them. I'm thankful for my new friend Alek, and probably soon to be best friend Jasmine. And of course to all of you, I consider you guys my family, and my two dads; they are like a second family. You guys, all are my family." I speeched them. They looked happy, and that's all I ever wanted. "Paul, your last to go!"

_**Paul's POV**_

"I'm thankful for my girlfriend, Amy. For being her and not trying to be someone she's not. For Chloe, for well, being Chloe, funny, energetic, and happy. Alek, and Jasmine, for being my friend even though I 'Annoy you to no end'" They laughed at that, especially when I put quotation marks around it. "Meredith for being my second mother, and helping to take care of me. You guys are my second family too; I spend almost all of my time with you guys. Okay! Time to eat!" They began to eat, talk, and laugh. I smiled to myself, this is the family that I know and love.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry about the hold up! I've been having a family vacation! Will update the story in a minimum of 3 days! Promise!

Thanks!

3 you one and only,

Christina

Aka LoganLerman135


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Chloe's POV**_

I wake when I feel like I just got slapped with a pillow. "Wake up, Chloe!" I heard someone yell. I raised my hand to slap the person that decided to wake me up. I sat up after I heard a thwap. I looked up to see Alek holding his cheek with his hand. I feel bad now… "Oh my gods I'm sorry! I was trying to wave you to go away…" I half lied.

"It's fine, Chloe. By the way, I know you were trying to slap me on purpose." He said laughing.

I saw the red mark on his cheek. I reached up to touch it.

"Are you okay? I am really sorry. It looks like I hit you pretty hard. There's a red hand mark on your cheek." I apologized. I feel terrible for slapping him.

"I'm fine, really. Its okay, Chloe. Yeah, you know how to slap. Don't want to know what your punch feels like." He says jokingly.

"Okay, well let's go outside shall we?" I asked.

"Yeah, but wait, don't I get a good morning kiss?" Alek asked. He was smirking. I was ready to slap him again.

_**Alek's POV**_

I was calling Chloe up for breakfast when she slapped me! She at least apologized. She offered to go out to breakfast, and I suggested a good morning kiss. Instead I got another slap! And a roll of eyes of course. Typical Chloe. She grabbed my hand and pulled out of the room into the living room and dining room. Everyone was getting ready to eat. They were all talking all of a sudden they stop and stare at us. Well not exactly us…

"What?" Chloe asked. Oblivious to the fact that we are still holding hands.

I clear my throat to get Chloe's attention. Then I point to our hands. Realization hits Chloe. She blushes and takes her hand away. I smirk. This was all too funny. We take a seat and start eating. It was quite at first, but Meredith decided to talk and tease us about the whole hand holding situation.

"So, are you guys a thing now?" Meredith asks.

"No!" Chloe and I shouted at the same time. I was a little hurt that she didn't want to be my girlfriend. It's all because of that _human._ I don't get why she would want him, when she could have me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Amy's POV_

I mentally sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought… Well, our plan tomorrow should work anyway.

"So guys, what should we do?" Jasmine asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How about we what The Hunger Games?" Chloe questions.

"As long as it's not some chick flick!" Alek answers.

_Chloe's POV_

Ugh, what all this noise that's waking me up? I open my blue eyes, to see Jasmine, Amy awing at something. My mom and Valentina giving me a knowing smile. And then Paul was looking hyper active, or really excited about something.

I gave them a weird look and stretched and tried to get off the couch. But just when my legs were going to swing over the bed, I couldn't, there was something holding onto me. I turn around and see Alek laying right next to me with his arm draped protectively over my waist. I felt my face heat up and my family and friends laughing and I felt my blush rise up a little more. I looked over at the clock to see that it was already 9:40. I turned back over to Alek and shook him up. He stirred a bit and went back to sleep. I shook him again, and this time, I was able to wake him up.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Alek grumbled.

"Could you let me go, Alek?" I asked and tried to push his hands off but to no avail.

"Come on! We're going to decorate today!" I tried to get him off by pushing his arm off but it didn't even move an inch. I groaned. Looks like we're doing this the hard way then. I pulled the pillow from under his head. He groaned. I started to beat him with it. I heard him growl but kept on hitting him. Before I could tell what was going on, I was suddenly under him. I blushed and looked up to find his smirking.

I scowled "Get up and get dressed sleeping beauty"

Alek pretended to think for a bit "hmmmm…. Nahhh. I prefer this." He smirked looking down at me and making eye contact and making me blush.

I pushed him off and glared. He chuckled at me for saying a good morning and heading for the bathroom. Once he was done, I went and took a quick shower. When I came out, we all ate breakfast before we we're going to decorate.

"Go pick a CD to pop in Amy!" Mom called out.

"Kay!"

_5 minutes later…_

_Home This Christmas by: Justin Bieber ft. The Band Perry (Alek is Justin and Chloe is Perry)_

_*music* _

_Perry (Chloe): Looking out the window, waiting for your headlights. To pull up in the drive way, it's really coming down tonight…_

_Justin (Alek): You're scared that I won't make it through the storm. You should be here with me, safe and warm…_

_All: I'll be waiting under the mistletoe. While you're driving here through the winter snow. Baby, think of me if it helps to get you home. When the only gift that I really need is to have your arms wrapped around me, baby, think of me if it helps to get you home. Home this Christmas…_

_Justin (Alek): Pacing down the hallway, trying to fighting the urge to call. I could almost hear a pin drop, 'cept for the clock on the wall… _

_All: And I'm scared you make it through this storm. You should be here with me, safe and warm. I'll be waiting under the mistletoe. While you're driving here through the winter snow. Baby, think of me if it helps to get you home. When the only gift that I really need is to have your arms wrapped around me, baby, think of me if it helps to get you home. Home this Christmas…_

_I'm praying that you make it home tonight. So we can lay down by the fireside. You and I, till Christmas morning. There's nothing else I want this year. More than just to have you here. I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting under the mistletoe. While you're driving here through the winter snow. Baby, think of me if it helps to get you home. When the only gift that I really need is to have your arms wrapped around me, baby, think of me if it helps to get you home. Home this Christmas…_

_Perry (Chloe): Looking out the window, waiting for your headlights… _

_Justin (Alek): To pull up in the drive way, it's really coming down tonight…_

_*next song*_

_All I want For Christmas Is You by: Justin Bieber ft. Mariah Carry (Justin is Paul and Mariah is Amy)_

_Mariah (Amy): I don't want a lot for Christmas; there is just one thing I need. And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day. _

_All: I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you… You baby! _

_Paul: Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow. I'm just gunna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click._

_All: 'Cause I just want you here tonight, hold onto me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!... You baby!_

_Justin and Mariah (Amy and Paul): All the lights are shinning so brightly everywhere. And the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need! Won't you please bring my baby to me! _

_Mariah (Amy): Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas; this is all I'm asking for. I just wanna see my baby, standing right outside my door. Oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you… _

_Justin (Paul): That's all I want for Christmas! _

_All: All I want for Christmas is you! Baby! All I want for Christmas is you! Baby!_ _All I want for Christmas is you! Baby! All I want for Christmas is you! Baby! _

After, we played a couple more songs. It was wonderful! Fun, energetic! I cant wait until we decorate the tree out front and our house! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally updating! Sorry for the **_**long **_**wait! And just about the right time too! It's almost Christmas! This has nothing to do with the story, but I would just like to remind you guys to pray for the people in Newtown, I'm sure you've all heard what had happened. And well, be thankful for what you have right now. Merry Christmas guys! Have fun and be safe! xoxo**

_Chloe's POV_

IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY! It's around 2 and we have just finished lunch. It was snowing heavily an hour ago, but now, it has been slightly snowing. We have decorated the outside of our house yesterday, but have not yet gotten to work on the tree, which I am hoping to do now.

"Come on guys, I'm ready to decorate the tree outside! It's going to look so pretty!" I squealed. I jumped out of my skin when I heard someone chuckle directly into my ear.

"Alek!" I yelled, swapping his chest. Before I could actually hit him, he caught my hand, and pressed it up against his chest. I blushed, I could feel the heat radiating off of him, and I could feel his chest muscles, which is rock hard by the way.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. He shrugged and gave me a small smile. Before I knew it, he was leaning down and loo-

"Eppp! Are you two going to kiss?!" I heard Amy squeal behind me. I internally groaned, _He was just about to kiss me! Way to go Ames! _I turned around and glared at Amy.

"What?" she asked innocently. Oh, if only it was the truth…

"Never mind" I rolled my eyes at her. She knew exactly what I'm talking about. Just when I was about to pull Amy out to talk, Jasmine and Paul walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jasmine asks.

"Oh, nothing! I'm just about to murder one very annoying and stupid brunette" I growled.

I heard Alek chuckle from behind me. "I didn't know you wanted to kiss me that bad, King"

I blushed "Shut it, Alek, before I shut it for you"

"Hmm… Seems like some has raging hormones today…" Alek trailed off in a sing song voice, and ran off before I could slap him. I ran towards the path that he was running, and that just happened to be outside. I pushed the door open, and ran towards the tree when something cold and icy hit my neck.

I turned around just to see Alek dashing off to the backyard. I growled, he is not getting away with that so easily. We ran 2 times around the house before we ended up at the oak tree with him laughing hysterically at me, and me trying to catch my breath.

I looked up at him to only see flashing cameras. Valentina, mom, Amy, Jasmine, and Paul all had their cameras out taking pictures of us. I looked back up at Alek who had his eyes trained on me this whole entire time, still with amusement in his eyes… I knew exactly what he was thinking_ what the heck are they doing? _

"Hey, Chloe!" Jasmine yelled my name and pointed up wards. I looked up to see… _mistletoe… hanging from a beautifully decorated tree…_

The look on my face must have been pretty funny because all of them started laughing. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed me by my waist and pressed me up against the tree trunk. I looked up to see the one and only Alek freaking Petrov.

I raised an eye brow at him, and looked into those deep pools of chocolate that he called his eyes. I found mischief, need, and love. I was about to ask him what the heck he was doing when he crashed his soft but firm lips to mine.

Have you ever kissed Alekzander Petrov? No? Well, I strongly believe it's an experience everyone should have in their lifetime, because _it's freaking incredible._ Unfortunately, we had to pull back for air before I wanted to. We heard clapping in the background, but we ignored it. Right now was all about us… _us… I like the sound of that. It has a nice ring to it._

I looked into his eyes to only see love, absolute love for _me. _

"So, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked me

"Of course! Do I look stupid to you?" I asked him right back. Only someone stupid would say no to this sexy boy. He smirked and took my hand. We walked back into the house only to have questions being bombarded at us. I shared a glance with Alek. We had a silent agreement. _One… Two… Three… _"RUN!" We shouted. We made a mad dash for the front door, running outside into the freezing, soft snow.

**These "characters" from all the chapters don't belong to me sadly… Well, that's the end! I hope you enjoyed this little short fan fiction, and have a great Christmas y'alls **


End file.
